<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casting Shadows by KitaraKazuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591139">Casting Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraKazuma/pseuds/KitaraKazuma'>KitaraKazuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LoveLink (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraKazuma/pseuds/KitaraKazuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a highly intelligent and ruthless super-villain meets the one person, who could change it all for better or for worse? Could Vic be that person?</p>
<p>Vile needed no one, until he met his match, on Lovelink.</p>
<p>(Each chapter written for male (he/him) and female MC (she/her))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Vile / Female MC Dr. Vile / Male MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>„Beware! Vile is far more dangerous, than you realize. “F</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The contents of that note were hovering in Vic’s head for quite some time. How the hell did she get dragged into this sort of cloak-and-dagger nightmare? Bloody hell, she had been on that dating app for quite some time now and despite the occasional weirdo (like that camping musician, who seemed to have a fucking death-wish) she hadn’t come across many bad persons. But apparently her luck had changed once she had swiped right on that chiselled jawline, belonging to Dr. Vile. In her defence, she really thought that his villain getup was just some elaborate prank to get more matches. Vic sighed at her image in the mirror. That still was a lame-ass excuse for being accomplice to a crime! <i>Grand-theft-eggplant…</i> Vic thought, chuckling involuntarily. She shook her head. “Get your shit together, woman!” she told herself. “This is no joke!” How could she, a mere accountant, become the accomplice of a man, who showed all the aspects of a real-life super-villain? How did he even manage to convince her to do his bidding? She knew that she didn’t do it out of fear of him, no.  She hadn’t been afraid of the consequences either, she had calculated the risk; but she still helped him. <i>Fuck!</i> She cursed in her mind, throwing herself onto her bed. Single life was making her mad, that was the only reasonable explanation for her behaviour. She just needed to get laid badly. Whipping out her phone, Vic immediately clicked on the icon depicting a heart in a speech bubble and started swiping through the matches absentmindedly. Somehow, tattooed necks and camo didn’t do it for her any longer. Vic had stated to crave something darker since she had gotten a taste of the shadows. </p>
<p>Vile put down his phone, leaning back in his massive armchair. He had been certain, that spending time on that app would be a total waste of his most precious resource, but he had been proven wrong. That woman, Vic, was something else entirely. She had followed his instructions without batting an eyelash, and he knew that for certain because his drones had high-resolution cameras. With a wave of his right hand, Vile switched on the computer screens in front of him, displaying an image one of his drones had taken during the heist this afternoon. That ass alone was worth stealing the priceless eggplant, not to mention those delicious calculating green eyes and that little smirk on her full lips. Heavens, he couldn’t become smitten by her, his accomplice in crime! He was a professional, for science’s sake! No, no… he needed to get his mind off that woman quickly. Maybe some little pranks would do him good. The ISS had just received a fresh shipment of tools and photovoltaic equipment. <i>Yes… that will do…</i> Vile thought, clapping his hands together and punishing the commands into the keyboard. </p>
<p>Looking out of the aeroplane’s window, Vic felt a shiver run down her spine. She was really doing this, she was really meeting with a man, who stole priceless art, rigged the Olympics and played, admittedly funny, pranks on astronauts of the ISS.<br/>
<i>And I’m sure his… malpractices… don’t end there,</i> Vic thought, sighing. As soon as Vic stepped out of the aeroplane and onto the roof of his facility on an apparently deserted island, she realised that this was real, almost too real. One of Vile’s little drones whirred up to her, scanning her from head to toe. “Follow. Human. Master awaiting.” It beeped and Vic could not help but roll her eyes. “So dramatic, doctor.” She groaned, running her fingers through her red locks. “There’s more where that came from, if you’re up for it.” Vile’s voice sounded behind her, making her jump. “I…” she muttered, trying to regain her composure. “I couldn’t wait any longer. I wanted to meet you right here and show you around myself.” He told her, his signature smirk on his lips.<br/>
Vic took a minute to take in the picture in front of her. Vile was tall, his shoulders broad an accentuated by the armoured pauldrons he was wearing. His dark hair was combed back, and his grey eyes spoke of the mischief residing in his mind. The three scars on his right cheek were the cherry on top of his villain-sundae. Vic tried hard not to gape at him, clearing her throat. “I’m all yours.” The words poured out, before she could stop herself. Vile’s low chuckle was doing things to her she didn’t know a mere chuckle could do. “Good to know. Now come, dearest accomplice, there’s much to see and a lot more to do.” He stated and turned around to lead the way. <i>Yes… me.</i> Vic thought, trying to keep her evident thirst at bay. </p>
<p>The facility was enormous, and Vic couldn’t help but wonder how long it might’ve taken him to build it all. “You built all this with your drones?” she asked, as they entered what looked like a five-star-restaurant. A deserted five-star-restaurant on an island owned by a bloody super-villain…. What the hell? She cursed in her head, sitting down at the table, which was set up for them. “They are capable of so much more, my dear.” Vile said, pouring them each a glass of red wine. He must’ve noticed her sceptical look, for he added: “It’s not poisoned, dear. Do you think that lowly of me?” Did he look… hurt? Or was it just the shadows dancing on his face, that gave that impression? “No, of course not. I merely thought that a heavy bodied <i>Malbec</i> was a curious choice for starters.” She explained, sipping on her drink. The look of surprise on his face was worth any potential poison she was ingesting right now. A genuine smile appeared on Vile’s scarred face. “I like my wine’s as heavy and deep as my conversations.” He told her, clinking glasses with a wink. As she watched him over the rim of her glass while the spirit’s effect rose into her brain, Vic knew for certain that her resolution wouldn’t make it as far as the third date. Damn… it wouldn’t even make it off this bloody island!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MALE VIC</b>
</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                                    <i>„Beware! Vile is far more dangerous, than you realize. “F</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The contents of that note were hovering in Vic’s head for quite some time. How the hell did he get dragged into this sort of cloak-and-dagger nightmare? Bloody hell, he had been on that dating app for quite some time now and despite the occasional weirdo (like that camping musician, who seemed to have a fucking death-wish) he hadn’t come across many bad persons. But apparently his luck had changed once he had swiped right on that chiselled jawline, belonging to Dr. Vile. In his defence, he really thought that his villain getup was just some elaborate prank to get more matches. Vic sighed at his image in the mirror. That still was a lame-ass excuse for being accomplice to a crime! <i>Grand-theft-eggplant…</i> Vic thought, chuckling involuntarily. He shook his head. “Get your shit together, man!” he told himself. “This is no joke!” How could he, a mere accountant, become the accomplice of a man, who showed all the aspects of a real-life super-villain? How did he even manage to convince Vic to do his bidding? He knew that he didn’t do it out of fear of him, no.  he hadn’t been afraid of the consequences either, he had calculated the risk; but he still helped him. <i>Fuck!</i> He cursed in his mind, throwing himself into his bed. Single life was making him mad, that was the only reasonable explanation for his behaviour. He just needed to get laid badly. Whipping out his phone, Vic immediately clicked on the icon depicting a heart in a speech bubble and started swiping through the matches absentmindedly. Somehow, tattooed necks and camo didn’t do it for him any longer. Vic had stated to crave something darker since he had gotten a taste of the shadows. </p>
<p>Vile put down his phone, leaning back in his massive armchair. He had been certain, that spending time on that app would be a total waste of his most precious resource, but he had been proven wrong. That man, Vic, was something else entirely. He had followed his instructions without batting an eyelash, and he knew that for certain because his drones had high-resolution cameras. With a wave of his right hand, Vile switched on the computer screens in front of him, displaying an image one of his drones had taken during the heist this afternoon. That ass alone was worth stealing the priceless eggplant, not to mention those delicious calculating green eyes and that little smirk on his lips. Heavens, he couldn’t become smitten by him, his accomplice in crime! He was a professional, for science’s sake! No, no… he needed to get his mind off that man quickly. Maybe some little pranks would do him good. The ISS had just received a fresh shipment of tools and photovoltaic equipment. <i>Yes… that will do…</i> Vile thought, clapping his hands together and punishing the commands into the keyboard. </p>
<p>Looking out of the aeroplane’s window, Vic felt a shiver run down his spine. She was really doing this, he was really meeting with a man, who stole priceless art, rigged the Olympics and played, admittedly funny, pranks on astronauts of the ISS. And I’m sure his… malpractices… don’t end there, Vic thought, sighing. As soon as he stepped out of the aeroplane and onto the roof of the doctor’s facility on an apparently deserted island, he realised that this was real, almost too real. One of Vile’s little drones whirred up to him, scanning him from head to toe. “Follow. Human. Master awaiting.” It beeped and Vic could not help but roll his eyes. “So dramatic, doctor.” he groaned, running his hand through his cropped hair. “There’s more where that came from, if you’re up for it.” Vile’s voice sounded behind him, making him jump. “I…” he muttered, trying to regain his composure. “I couldn’t wait any longer. I wanted to meet you right here and show you around myself.” He told him, the signature smirk on his lips.<br/>
Vic took a minute to take in the picture in front of him. Vile was tall, his shoulders broad and accentuated by the armoured pauldrons he was wearing. His dark hair was combed back, and his grey eyes spoke of the mischief residing in his mind.<br/>
The three scars on his right cheek were the cherry on top of his villain-sundae. Vic tried hard not to gape at him, clearing his throat. “I’m all yours.” The words poured out, before he could stop himself. Vile’s low chuckle was doing things to him he didn’t know a mere chuckle could do. “Good to know. Now come, dearest accomplice, there’s much to see and a lot more to do.” He stated and turned around to lead the way. <i>Yes… me.</i> Vic thought, trying to keep his evident thirst at bay. </p>
<p>The facility was enormous, and Vic couldn’t help but wonder how long it might’ve taken him to build it all. “You built all this with your drones?” he asked, as they entered what looked like a five-star-restaurant.<br/>
A deserted five-star-restaurant on an island owned by a bloody super-villain…. What the hell? He cursed in his head, sitting down at the table, which was set up for them. “They are capable of so much more, my dear.” Vile said, pouring them each a glass of red wine. He must’ve noticed his sceptical look, for he added: “It’s not poisoned, dear. Do you think that lowly of me?” Did he look… hurt? Or was it just the shadows dancing on his face, that gave that impression? “No, of course not. I merely thought that a heavy bodied <i>Malbec</i> was a curious choice for starters.” He explained, sipping on his drink. The look of surprise on his face was worth any potential poison she was ingesting right now. A genuine smile appeared on Vile’s scarred face. “I like my wine’s as heavy and deep as my conversations.” He told him, clinking glasses with a wink. As he watched him over the rim of his glass while the spirit’s effect rose into his brain, Vic knew for certain that his resolution wouldn’t make it as far as the third date. Damn… it wouldn’t even make it off this bloody island!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dr Vile and Vic get closer, literally...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FEMALE VIC</b>
</p>
<p>Good grief she was delicious. Vile knew she was smart from the start of their chats. The way she came up with a way to prank those astronauts had been ingenious. To think he had chosen her solely for that art-heist at first...what a fool he had been! There was so much potential in her, if only he could corrupt her thoroughly. Seeing her lips red from his favourite wine, he knew he wanted to do more than just corrupt her morals... he <i>needed</i> her to do his bidding and not only on another heist. But would she be up for it? He watched as Vic’s tongue flicked out to catch some leftover wine from its corner. “Do you wish to see my headquarters?” He asked, his voice a lot huskier than usual. Her genuine smile made his heart skip a beat. “I’d love to!” she replied nodding. “Eager, are we?” Vile chuckled, pulling up the chair for her. “You’ve got no idea...” she murmured, smirking. <i>Heavens....</i> did she want him to have her right here and there? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they entered his headquarters her jaw dropped, and he couldn’t refrain from grinning. “I don’t know what to say.” She said looking around. “That’s a first then?” He chuckled, leaning against his main desk. “My first time in a genius scientist’s base of operations? Yes.” She replied, running her hands over the drones he set aside to repair. “So this is where you work your magic from? Are you repairing all your equipment by hand all by yourself?” she asked, looking him straight into the eyes. “Yes…  I do like to get my hands dirty every now and then.” He replied, smirking. “Do you now…?” she chuckled, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. “When I was still taking engineering classes, I was said to have the magic touch.” “Handling machinery?” “Heavy machinery… drilling, plugging… you name it.” He replied, watching her cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red. “Hmmm… I might need to see that magic first-hand.” She said, her voice dropping an octave as she stepped in front of him. <br/>Vic was almost a head shorter than Vile, her green eyes looking up at him provocatively. She smelled of orange blossoms and pepper, a rare and intoxicating scent burning itself into Vile’s brain instantly. Normally Vile’s little distractions behaved like cornered prey in his presence, but not Vic, no. She stood unmoving in front of him, that cheeky little smirk on her lips, the green in her eyes almost gone entirely. “Do you want to know what I did after our splendid heist?” He asked. Vic nodded; her eyes glued to his lips. “My imagination was going haywire looking at pictures of you from that day. It was getting too hard to concentrate...” “<i>It</i>?” Vic purred. Vile nodded as he took off his gloves, finger after finger. “It was so hard I just had to do something about it...” “It seems the both of us needed to blow off some steam.” “I’m a dangerous man to be around.” “Does it seem like I’m afraid?” “You should be, little one.” Why was he trying to warn her, to push her away? This wasn’t his normal self, it was some cock-less and emotional version of him he didn’t know. Before he could do or say anything else, her lips were on his as she pulled him down to her. The taste of his favourite wine was spreading though his mouth, making fireworks go off in his brain.  Her soft moan against his lips was enough to drive him over the edge and forget what the word restraint even meant. That instant she pushed back, looking up at him. <i>Did you come to your senses?</i> He wanted to ask. <i>Did you realize how reckless it is to start something like this with someone like me?</i> He wanted to say. Before the words could leave his mouth however, Vic pulled her dress over her head smoothly, tossing it to the ground. Vile swallowed hard. The rosy peaks shining through the black lace of her bra, her smooth skin covered in tiny goosebumps, and her thighs… he wanted nothing more than them to have wrapped around his head. Vic came to a halt in front of him, her fingers curling themselves into his hair. “If you want me to leave, just say the word, Doctor.” She purred, licking her lips. With one pull he swept her off her feet, sitting her down on his desk roughly. His ungloved hand was at her throat, exerting gentle pressure. “What makes you think you’re allowed to leave, little one?” he growled into her ear. This was one last attempt to show her what it meant to be with him; a last chance for her to stop it before he couldn’t stop himself any longer. Her hand pulled him closer by his hair as she wheezed into his ear, softly: “What makes you think I want to leave?” Vile felt her legs wrap themselves around his lower body, pulling him into a sensual embrace. “If we do this, I’m going to take my time with you.” He stated, tracing her collarbone with his lips. “I wouldn’t want it any other way… <i>Master</i>…” she purred, running her fingers down his jawline. Vile let out a guttural sound, fixating her with his gaze. “Are you aware of the consequences addressing me that way?” Vile asked, feeling her words take their effect on his lower body. Vic answered with a simple smirk and mischief in her darkened eyes. </p>
<p>Screw, taking his time with her, there was always time for that later, she wasn’t going anywhere any time soon; and after he was done with her walking wouldn’t be an option anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MALE VIC</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good grief he was delicious. Vile knew he was smart from the start of their chats. The way he came up with a way to prank those astronauts had been ingenious. To think he had chosen him solely for that art-heist at first...what a fool he had been! There was so much potential in him, if only he could corrupt him thoroughly. Seeing his lips red from his favourite wine, Vile knew he wanted to do more than just corrupt his morals... he <i>needed</i> him to do his bidding and not only on another heist. But would he be up for it? He watched as Vic’s tongue flicked out to catch some leftover wine from its corner. “Do you wish to see my headquarters?” He asked, his voice a lot huskier than usual. Vic’s genuine smile made his heart skip a beat. “I’d love to!” he replied nodding. “Eager, are we?” Vile chuckled, standing up and leading them out of the restaurant. “You’ve got no idea...” he murmured, smirking. <i>Heavens...</i> did he want Vile to have him right here and there? </p>
<p>As soon as they entered his headquarters Vic’s jaw dropped, and he couldn’t refrain from grinning. “I don’t know what to say.” he said looking around. “That’s a first then?” Vile chuckled, leaning against his main desk. “My first time in a genius scientist’s base of operations? Yes.” he replied, running his hands over the drones Vile had set aside to repair. “So… this is where you work your magic from? Are you repairing all your equipment by hand all by yourself?” Vic asked, looking him straight in the eyes. “Yes…  I do like to get my hands dirty every now and then.” He replied, smirking. “Do you now…?” he chuckled, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “When I was still taking engineering classes, I was said to have the magic touch.” “Handling machinery?” “Heavy machinery… drilling, plugging… you name it.” He replied, watching his cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red. “Hmmm… I might need to see that magic first-hand.” Vic said, his voice dropping an octave as he stepped in front of him. He was almost as tall as Vile himself, his face now only inches away from his own. Feeling Vic’s warm breath against his lips made his heartbeat quicken. He smelled of mint and sandalwood, the intoxicating scent burning itself into Vile’s brain instantly. Normally Vile’s distractions behaved like cornered prey in his presence, but not Vic, no. He stood unmoving in front of Vile, that cheeky little smirk on his lips, the green in his eyes almost gone entirely.<br/> “Do you want to know what I did after our splendid heist?” He asked. Vic nodded; his eyes glued to Vile’s lips. “My imagination was going haywire looking at pictures of you from that day. It was getting too hard to concentrate...” “It?” Vic purred. Vile nodded as he took off his gloves, finger after finger. “It was so hard I just had to do something about it...” “It seems the both of us needed to blow off some steam.” “I’m a dangerous man to be around.” “Does it seem like I’m afraid?” “You should be, boy.” Why was he trying to warn him, to push him away? This wasn’t his normal self, it was some cock-less and emotional version of him he didn’t know. Before Vile could do or say anything else, Vic’s lips were on his as he pulled Vile towards him. The taste of his favourite wine was spreading though his mouth, making fireworks go off in his brain.  Vic’s soft moan against his lips was enough to drive him over the edge and forget what the word restraint even meant. That instant he pushed back, looking at him intently. <i>Did you come to your senses?</i>He wanted to ask. <i>Did you realize how reckless it is to start something like this with someone like me?</i>He wanted to say. Before the words could leave his mouth however, Vic pulled his fitted shirt over his head smoothly, tossing it to the ground. Vile swallowed hard. His long neckline, his toned chest and the hints of his trained abs, made him want to rip the rest of Vic’s clothes of his body. Vic came to a halt in front of him, his fingers curling themselves into Vile’s hair. “If you want me to leave, just say the word, Doctor.” he purred, licking his lips. With one pull he pushed him against his desk roughly. His ungloved hand was at Vic’s delicious throat, exerting gentle pressure. “What makes you think you’re allowed to leave?” he growled into his ear. This was one last attempt to show Vic what it meant to be with him; a last chance for him to stop it before Vile couldn’t stop himself any longer. Vic’s hand pulled him closer by his hair as he wheezed into Vile’s ear, softly: “What makes you think I want to leave?” Vile felt his muscular arms wrap themselves around his body, pulling him into a sensual embrace. “If we do this, I’m going to take my time with you.” He stated, tracing his collarbone with his lips. “I wouldn’t want it any other way… Master…” Vic purred, running his fingers down his jawline. Vile let out a guttural sound, fixating him with his gaze. “Are you aware of the consequences addressing me that way?” Vile asked, feeling Vic’s words take their effect on his lower body. Vic answered with a simple smirk and mischief in his darkened eyes.</p>
<p>Screw, taking his time with him, there was always time for that later, he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon; and after Vile was done with him walking wouldn’t be an option anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>